Tales of Fleur
by Rote Kirschbluete
Summary: Jahr 1582 in Japan, Sengoku-Epoche. Das Teenagermädchen Fleur rettet den berühmten Oda Nobunaga und soll nun mit ihren elf Brüdern als seine spezielle Kampfeinheit in Azuchi dienen, wo ein anormaler Fall nach dem anderen geschieht. Die Sakura Geschwister setzten ihre magischen Kräfte und unglaubliche Kräfte ein, um die Menschen zu beschützen, trotz der Sehnsucht nach Liebe...


**Monster in Azuchi Arc**

† **Kapitel 1:** **La femme en blanc** **†**

 _Dämonen..._

 _Werwölfe..._

 _Vampire..._

 _All diese Monster, die ich und meine elf Brüder 'Surnatural' nennen, sind Legenden... Abschreckungen, um seinen Kindern Angst einzujagen..._

 _Ich wünschte dies wäre war. Niemals hätte ich geglaubt, dass sie wirklich wahr sind, geschweige dass sie mein Leben der Art verändern würden. Alles, was mein Vater mir erzählte, war eine Lüge..._

 _Monster gibt es wirklich..._

 _Dies habe ich in dieser schicksalhaften Sommernacht herausgefunden, auf schmerzhafte Art und Weise..._

 _20\. Juni 1582, in der Nähe von Azuchi_

 _Es war eine stille Sommernacht als ein junger Mann auf seine Karre saß und mit seinem Pferd einen Weg entlang der Wälder von Kyoto ritt. Sein Ziel war die Stadt, Azuchi, selbst, wo seine feste Freundin auf ihn wartete. Innerlich konnte er sich schon vorstellen, wie sie ihn in ihre Arme nehme und ihn an seine Brust drücken würde. Er als Mann könnte dem natürlich nicht widerstehen..._

 _Plötzlich erkannte er etwas weißes weiter weg am Straßenweg. Die grelle Laternenlampe aus Papier, die neben ihm hing, nahm er schnell in die Hand und erleuchtete nochmal den Weg vor sich. Als er dem Objekt näher kam, erkannte er eine hübsche, junge Frau in einem leicht zerrissenen, weißen Kimono. Für kurze Zeit dachte er sie flackern gesehen zu haben, aber er stempelte es schnell als Einbildung ein. Vor ihr stehen bleibend, fragte er sie mit behutsamen Stimme „Kann ich dir irgendwie weiter helfen?"_

 _Zuerst sah die Frau ihn mit ihren leeren, braunen Augen an ehe sie mit zierlicher, aber aufdringlichen Stimme sprach „Bring' mich nach Hause..."_

„ _Ok..." ,antwortete er langsam und stand vom Sitz seiner Karre auf und öffnete die Tür für die fremde Frau. Mit grazilen Schritten hob sie den Saum ihres weißen Kimonos und gab dem jungen Mann so einen guten Anblick von ihrem schlankem Bein, als sie einen Schritt in die schlicht gestaltete Karre machte. Der junge Mann schluckte schwer und zog leicht an den Kragen seines braunen Kimonos, um so kühle Luft in seine Klamotten zu bekommen, die sich plötzlich so warm anfühlten. Mittlerweile war er sich sicher, dass er wohl ziemlich aufgeregt sein musste._

 _Als die Frau also nun in ihrem Sitz saß, schloss er schnell wieder die Tür, setzte sich in den Sitz draußen hin und öffnete ein großes Schiebefenster. Mit netter Stimme fragte er die Frau in Weiß „Wo ist dein Zuhause?"_

 _Zuerst blieb die Frau still und lehnte ihren Kopf an die Wand der Karre an. Dadurch konnte man einen wunderbaren Blick auf ihren nackten, schlanken Hals erhaschen, was den jungen Mann nur noch mehr zum Schwitzen brachte._

 _Mit müder Stimme antwortete die junge Frau „Die Straße entlang bis zu einem Feld..."_

„ _A-a-achso..." ,gab er nur kleinlaut von sich und sah nun geradeaus zum Weg zurück, als er plötzlich Arme um seine Schultern spürte. Die fremde Frau lag ihre zarten Arme um seine Schultern und ihre Hände fuhren vom Kragen seines braunen Kimonos zu seiner Brust herab. Mit verführerischen Stimme fragte sie ihn „Findest du mich hübsch?"_

 _Nervös sah er zu ihr. Ihre Haut war so hell, ihre Lippen waren so schön rot und voll und sie besaß lange, schwarze Wimpern und tiefe, braunen Augen. Als er seinen Blick leicht senkte, bekam er den wunderbaren Anblick ihrer von ihrem weißen Kimono verdeckten Brüste zu sehen. Diese waren klar an seinen Rücken gedrückt. Nervös nickte der junge Mann und sah sie schon fast flehend an._

 _Mit rauchiger Stimme fragte sie nun „Willst du mit zu mir kommen?"_

 _Nun waren alle Sicherungen durchgebrannt. Komplett geblendet von ihren Verführungen nickte er nun heftig und ließ seine Pferde nun mit Vollgas den Weg entlang laufen. Am Ende des Weges an einem Feld war eine ziemlich heruntergekommene Hütte zu erkennen. Mit einem Lachen sah er sich diesen Müll von Haus an._

 _Plötzlich hörte er, wie die junge Frau etwas vor sich hin murmelte „Ich kann nie wieder nach Hause..."_

„ _Komm, schon. Dies ist ein schlechter Scherz! Da wohnst du bestimmt nicht!" ,meinte der Kerl nun lachend „Jetzt sag schon. Wo wohnst du wirklich?" Gerade als er sich nach hinten umdrehte, war sie nirgends zu sehen. Fragend sah er sich mit den Kopf in der karre um, aber sie war wirklich weg. Als er nun verwundert zu seiner rechten Seite sah, saß sie plötzlich mit einem unheimlichen Blick neben ihn. Dass Letzte was man vernahm, waren die Schreie des jungen Mannes und die Karre wippte leicht hin und her. Zu guter Letzt spritze Blut umher und panisch lösten sich die Pferde und rannten weg vom Horrorhaus._

 _Ab da war Totenstille..._

21\. Juni 1582, Azuchi

Es war ein schöner Sommertag. Nur kleine Wolken waren am blauem Himmel zu sehen und in Azuchi ging es bunt zu. Durch die belebten Straßen dieser Stadt rannte ein Mädchen durch die Masse. Ihr rotes, gewelltes Haar wehte leicht im Wind und im schnellem Tempo raste sie an viele Leute vorbei, die ihr fragend nach sahen. Plötzlich war ein lautes Bellen zu hören und man sah nur, wie ein kleiner Hund ihr hinterher rannte. Mit einem Lachen gingen sie ihren eigenen Tätigkeiten nach. Ein Mädchen, dass von einem Hund wegrannte. Die Jugend war doch schon immer verrückt, dachten sich die Erwachsenen, aber was wirklich passierte, wussten sie nicht.

Mit schnellen Schritten war das Mädchen in den Wald geflüchtet und sah panisch nach hinten. Der kleine Hund, der hinter ihr her rannte, wurde etwas langsamer und ein lautes Knurren war zu hören. Plötzlich fing die Haut des Hundes zu schmelzen an und das Wesen innerhalb der geschmolzenen Haut wurde immer größer und dessen Form veränderte sich auch. Die Silhouette eines Menschen war nun sichtbar und als die geschmolzene Haut nun endgültig von dessen Körper wich, war ein Mann zu sehen. Seine braunen Augen sahen das Mädchen bedrohlich an und sofort fing er an schneller zu rennen. Die Rot-haarige nahm ihre Beine nun ebenfalls in die Hand und rannte schneller.

Der Name des Mädchens ist Fleur Sakura, aber manche nennen sie Hana. Sie ist 16 Jahre alt, hat in März Geburtstag und hat Sternzeichen Fische. Auf den ersten Blick wirkt sie wie ein normales Mädchen vom Lande, aber sie und ihre Brüder bergen ein großes Geheimnis. In Wirklichkeit sind sie Jäger. Aber keine normalen Jäger. Was sie jagen, sind keine Wildtiere oder Kriminelle.

Ihre Beute... sind sogenannte Surnaturals. Und jetzt, in diesen Moment, verfolgt eins dieser Surnaturals die 16-jährige Fleur.

Nun tiefer im Wald angekommen, kam das junge Mädchen endlich zum entstehen und drehte sich zum Surnatural um. Dieser sah sie nur unheimlich lächelnd an. Im Kampfeinstellung grinste er Fleur siegessicher an „Tut mir Leid, Kleine, aber ich hasse Jäger wie euch. Darum musst du leider sterben, du Abschaum."

„Du kannst mich ruhig Abschaum nennen, aber zumindest bin ich kein kaltblütiges Monster, das junge Frauen zu sich lockt, um ihnen aus Spaß die Kehle durchzuschneiden." ,gab sie zurück und griff hinter sich zum Griff ihres Langschwertes. Mitsamt Schwertscheide holte sie es hervor und begab sich nun auch in Kampfstellung.

Der Surnatural lachte nur spöttisch „Du willst mich mit diesem Schwert umbringen?! Sieh es dir an! Es ist für ein kleines Mädchen wie durch zu groß und außerdem ist es versiegelt. Dieses Ding bekommst du so schnell nicht auf!"

Fleur gab nur ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln von sich und sah das Monster vor sich nur fies lächelnd an „Dass wollen wir sehen..."

Mit Kampfgeschrei rannte er auf sie zu, aber ehe er ihr auch nur einen Kratzer zufügen konnte, konnte er nur noch sehen, wie sie plötzlich hinter ihm stand „Häh..?" Dass Letzte, was man sah, war wie sein Oberkörper leblos vom Unterkörper abfiel und Blut überall auf den Boden spritzte. Der Surnatural ist tot...

Mit kaltem Blick sah Fleur über ihre Schulter und murmelte mit tiefer Stimme „Ich sagte doch, dass du keine Chance gegen mich hast. Du warst nur zu stur, um mir zu glauben, du Abschaum..." Das Langschwert wieder auf ihren Rücken befestigt, nahm die junge Frau die Leiche und machte sich daran, es in eine Höhle zu vergraben...

Dies gehörte zum normalen Tagesablauf von Fleur und ihren Brüdern. Was sie jagten waren Monster, sogenannte Surnaturals. Normale Menschen denken diese Monster gäbe es nicht und merken gar nicht, dass ihre Leben in Wirklichkeit in Gefahr stecken. 'Jäger', die darauf spezialisiert sind, solche Monster zu jagen und zu töten, agieren im Verborgenen, um die normalen Menschen zu beschützen, so dass sie niemals diese furchtbaren Ereignisse selbst erleben müssen. Fleur ist eine dieser Jäger, zusammen mit ihren Brüdern.

Eigentlich hatte sie geplant nur ein paar Süßigkeiten zu kaufen, da sie sich die Stadt angucken wollte, aber dann hörte sie zufällig mit, wie erst kürzlich eine verrückte Person junge Frauen verschleppt und zerstückelt. Da sie schon von Anfang an das Gefühl hatte verfolgt zu werden, nahm sie die Sache selbst in die Hand und hier stand sie nun in einer Höhle und hatte gerade erst eine Leiche vergraben.

„Puh!" ,rief sie leicht müde und wischte sich mit ihrer schmutzigen Hand den Schweiß von der Stirn „Dies wäre geschafft! Oh!" Als sie an sich herunter sah, konnte sie sehen, wie zerzaust ihre Haare und wie verdreckt ihre Klamotten waren. Schnell guckte sie nochmal, ob niemand anderes in der Höhle war. Niemand schien da zu sein...

Zufrieden fing sie an sich zu konzentrieren und plötzlich fing ihr Haar und ihre Klamotten leicht zu schweben an. Auf Fleurs Stirn erschien ein rotes Tattoo in Form einer Kirschblume und als sie ihre Augen öffnete, waren sie nicht mehr hellblau. Sie waren rot und ein violettes Muster war in ihnen zu erkennen. Sie streckte ihre Arme aus und rief dann mit lauter Stimme „ _Retour: Kehre zurück!_ " Ihr Körper leuchtete kurz rot auf und im nächsten Moment war der ganze Dreck und das Tattoo auf ihrer Stirn verschwunden und ihre Augen waren auch wieder normal. Sie sah nun wieder so aus wie vorher, bevor sie die Leiche verbuddelte. Vollkommen zufrieden zückte sie einen pinken Papierschirm von ihrem Rücken, öffnete ihn, verließ die Höhle und ging nun zurück zum Hauptweg. Dort angekommen, sprangen plötzlich zwei Streifenhörnchen von einem Baum runter und landeten auf ihren Schultern.

Mit einem Grinsen sah sie die beiden freudig an „Ai! Aoi! Schön das ihr endlich hier seid! Ich dachte schon ihr kommt nicht mehr zurück. Wo habt ihr euch die ganze Zeit aufgehalten?"

Im nächsten Moment konnte man nun sehen, wie das etwas größere Streifenhörnchen eine halbe Nuss im Mund hatte, an den nun glücklich nagte. Das andere Streifenhörnchen, das auf der anderen Schulter ruhte und auf den Namen Aoi hörte, lag sich müde hin, weshalb Fleur ihren Finger nach ihn ausstreckte. Sofort nagte er an ihren Fingernagel, was er und Ai schon seit ganz kleine Babys gerne taten.

Die Sonne schien nun heller, was Fleur aber nichts ausmachte, da ihr Papierschirm ihr schönen Schatten spendete. Sie entzog Aoi ihren Finger und packte den Griff des Papierschirms nun mit beiden Händen. Auch wenn der Vorfall mit den Surnatural ihr den Tag etwas komplizierter gemacht hatte, so war der Tag noch schön, weshalb sich ihre Laune nun erhellte.

Sie wollte gerade lächelnd zurück zur Stadt gehen, als sie aus der Ferne verschreckte Stimmen hörte. Neugierig wie sie war folgte sie den Stimmen bis zum Ende des Waldes und fand dort eine kleine Menschenmenge, versammelt vor einem ziemlich heruntergekommenem Haus an einem Feld. Zögerlich kam Fleur näher und sah, wie mehrere Männer die Gruppe zurückhielt und sagte, sie sollen nicht näher kommen. Nun konnte Fleur auch erkennen, dass es eine Kutsche war, die man nicht näher kommen sollte. Ai und Aoi, die noch immer auf ihren Schulter ruhten, versteckten sich nun hinter ihrem Nacken unter ihren roten Haaren und ihren hellrosanen Kimono, um sich vor den Blicken der Menschen zu schützen. Fleur, die ihren Blick noch immer durch die Gegend schweifen ließ, sah ein paar alte Frauen und ging zu ihnen, um sie zu fragen, was dort passiert war.

Die Eine antwortete „Etwas ganz furchtbares ist passiert. Ein junger Mann ist hier auf der Kutsche gestorben! Überall ist Blut zu sehen! Es ist einfach nur schrecklich..."

„Dies ist schon der Dritte in diesem Jahr. Dieser Serienmörder hinterlässt echt keine Spur!" ,beschwerte sich die andere Frau und sah nun zurück zur Kutsche.

Fleur folgte ihrem Blick und konnte schon von der Entfernung das Blut erkennen. Mit entschlossenem Blick quetschte sich die junge Frau mit den kurzen, roten Haaren und den pinken Papierschirm in der Hand durch die Menschenmenge bis zur vordersten Reihe. Dort hatte sie den besten Blick auf das Geschehen. Dort angekommen sah sie sich den Schauplatz nun genau an. Männer trugen die Leiche weg, aber Fleur konnte zum Glück noch schnell einen Blick auf ihn werfen. Sie konnte nur knapp sehen, dass die Brust des jungen Mannes aufgerissen war, als ob man ihm mit bloßen Händen etwas von dort herausgerissen hätte. Fehlte sein Herz? Seine Lunge? Sie musste es sich genauer anschauen! Gerade wollte die 16-jährige den Männern folgen, aber ein anderer Mann packte sie an den Schultern „Was machst du da? Dies ist kein Anblick, den sich ein kleines Mädchen wie du antun sollte!"

Und schon führte er sie weg...

Dies war aber nicht schlimm für Fleur. Schließlich hatte sie schon genug gesehen...

In Gedanken versunken ging die Teenagerin etwas weiter weg vom Mordplatz, als sie plötzlich ein Schluchzen hörte. Als sie hoch sah, konnte sie weiter weg eine trauende, junge Frau und eine andere Frau, die die weinende Frau tröstete, sehen. Da sie schon eine Ahnung hatte, worum es ging, kam sie den Frauen näher und sprach mit vorsichtiger Stimme „Entschuldigung, aber geht es Ihnen gut...?"

Schnell wischte sich die Frau die Tränen weg und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, aber dies verschwand schnell „Ehrlich gesagt... nein. Der verstorbene Mann... er war mein Freund."

„Ihr Freund?" wiederholte Fleur fragend „Mit Freund meinen Sie..."

„Sie waren in einer Beziehung." ,antwortete die andere Frau und streichelte der weinenden Frau den Rücken.

Also hatte Fleur recht. Diese Frau war also wirklich die feste Freundin des Opfers... Sie wollte ihr Fragen stellen, aber zuerst musste sie einen guten Eindruck bei ihr hinterlassen „Mein Beileid... Mein Name ist Hana und wie heißen Sie...?" Fleurs Stimme war sanft und beruhigend, was die trauende Frau beruhigte, wodurch sie endlich mit dem Schluchzen aufhörte und mit zittrige Stimme antwortete „Mai..."

Vorsichtig lag Fleur ihre Hand auf Mais Schulter und sprach mit weiterhin sanften Stimme „Hören Sie mir zu Mai, ich weiß, was Sie durchmachen. Es muss für Sie grausam gewesen sein, plötzlich zu wissen, dass Ihr Geliebter-"

„Shion." ,unterbrach Mai Fleur.

„Shion?" ,fragte Fleur nach, weil sie zuerst nicht verstand, was Mai meinte.

Mit zittriger, aber selbstbewusster Stimme erklärte Mai, dass ihr Geliebter Shion hieß und dass er wegen seiner Arbeit kurz außerhalb von Kyoto war und eigentlich gestern Nacht zurück sein wollte. Ihre Mutter, die Frau neben Mai, die schon die ganze Zeit versuchte die arme Frau zu beruhigen, war mit ihr gekommen, weil sie zusammen zum Feld zum Arbeiten wollten, als Mai plötzlich die Leiche von Shion fand. Fleur hörte ihr schweigend zu, Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, was Mai gerade durchmachte. Mit einem aufmunterndem Lächeln sah Fleur Mai in die Augen und sprach „Ich weiß, was Sie durchmachen, und ich weiß, wie es sich anfühlt, geliebte Menschen zu verlieren. Es wird Ihnen vielleicht schwer fallen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Shion niemals will, dass Sie so an seinem Leben klammern. Sie müssen ihn gehen lassen, damit er in Frieden ruhen kann..."

Mit trauriger Miene faste sich Mai am Hals, wo eine silberne Kette mit einem besonderem Symbol zu sehen ist. Es war ein Pentagramm. Fleur kannte dieses Symbol nur zu gut...

Mai lächelte bitter „Mein Vater war komplett dagegen, dass ich mich mit Shion treffe und um ihn zu verschrecken schenkte mir Shion diese Kette, weil es in einer Religion aus dem Westen Dämonen hervorrufen soll..."

„Eigentlich... macht es dass Gegenteil!" antwortete Fleur kleinlaut „Dies ist ein Pentagramm und sie dienen der Abschreckung von Dämonen und sind wirklich wirksam! Oh!" Schnell bemerkte Fleur, dass sie sich hat hinreißen lassen. Die zwei Frauen vor ihr sahen Fleur leicht komisch an, aber sie lenkte schnell vom Thema ab.

Plötzlich meldete sich Mais Mutter, die bis jetzt geschwiegen hatte, ein „Ich habe ihm extra gesagt, er solle aufhören über Dämonen und den Teufel zu sprechen, da es ihm eines Tages selbst umbringen würde, und nun ist es geschehen. Diese Hexe hat ihn bestimmt erwischt!"

„Mum!" ,rief Mai aufgebracht und sah ihre Mutter mahnend an.

Sofort hatten die zwei Frauen Fleur komplette Aufmerksamkeit „Hexe...? Wovon redet sie?"

Zuerst zögerte Mai, aber dann antwortete sie mit langsame Stimme „Nun... es gibt da diese Legende von... einer Frau in einem weißen Kimono... Man sagt... wenn man sie mit sich nimmt... wird man nie wieder gesehen."

Eine Frau in einem weißen Kimono verschleppt Männer und diese sterben oder werden nie wieder gesehen. Dies könnte nur eine Sache bedeuten, aber Fleur wusste einfach noch zu wenig. Sie hackte schnell nach, aber Mai sah die Rot-haarige nur komisch lächelnd an „Hana, es ist nur ein Märchen. Eine Gruselgeschichte! Niemals würde Shion eine fremde Frau mit sich nehmen! Ich meine.. er ist mir treu! Er liebt mich! Er würde niemals... niemals... er würde mich niemals... betrügen..." Tränen sammelten sich in den Augen von Mai bis sie schließlich ihre Hände ans Gesicht presste und weinend wegrannte. Ihre Mutter rannte ihr besorgt nach.

Nun gab es keine Zweifel. Dies war eindeutig das Werk von einem Surnatural...

Die Frau in Weiß...

Ein Phänomen, der sich so gut wie überall auf der Welt breit macht. Es gibt dutzende von Geschichten über eine Frau in Weiß, die am meistens in Europa auftauchen. Ursprünglich waren es normale Frauen, dessen Ehemänner ihnen aber irgendwann untreu wurden, weswegen sie verrückt und auch wütend wurden und schließlich ihre Kinder ertranken. Von dem Tod ihrer Kinder geplagt bringen sie sich selbst um und wandern als Geist im weißen Gewand auf den Straßen umher, um untreue Männer mit sich zu nehmen und zu töten.

Eine Legende über eine Frau in weißem Kimono, die Männer verschwinden lässt...

Shion, der einfach eine fremde Frau mit sich nehmen würde und somit untreu zu Mai war...

Fleur hatte es also wirklich mit einer Frau in Weiß zu tun. Ihre hellblauen Augen fixierten das heruntergekommene Haus vor sich und sie sah auf das Blut an der Kutsche und auf dem Boden. Entweder es war Zufall dass Shion ausgerechnet hier ermordet wurde oder dieser Ort steht in einer Beziehung zu der Frau in Weiß. Sie wusste es nicht, aber diese Tatsache kann man nicht ausschließen.

Fleur würde wirklich gerne ins Haus gehen und selbst nach Informationen suchen, aber leider standen überall Männer, die den Zutritt zum Haus und zu der Nähe der Kutsche strengstens verweigerten. Wenn zumindest einer ihrer Brüder hier wäre, um einen Soldaten spielen zu können, hätten die sich zumindest darin einschleusen können, aber als junges Mädchen hatte Fleur keine Chance darein zu kommen. Sie bewusstlos zu schlagen war auch keine Option, denn es standen zu viele schaulustige Menschen am Ort, die Fleur nicht unbedingt gerne als Zeugen haben wollte. Sie musste sich also etwas anderes überlegen, um da rein zu kommen. „Verdammt. Wenn ich doch nur irgendwie an Informationen kommen könnte!" ,rief die Rot-haarige aufgebracht.

Plötzlich hörte sie Schritte, die auf sie zu kamen und sie drehte sich schnell nach hinten um, wo die Schritte herkamen.

„Junges Fräulein, es ist nicht besonders gut solche Sachen laut auszusprechen. Du solltest mit dem, was du von dir gibst, vorsichtiger sein..." ,sprach eine Männerstimme. Es war ein Mann mit dunkelvioletten Haaren und runden, roten Augen. Auf seinem Gesicht war ein eingebildetes Lächeln zu sehen und mit amüsierten Augen sah er auf Fleur herab, denn er war ein Kopf größer als sie. Fleur hingegen sah ihn emotionslos an. Die Augen des Unbekannten wurden leicht schmaler als er ein großen, ungezügeltes Feuer in Fleurs Augen erkennen konnte.

Sie war nun mehr als vorsichtig. Ihre Finger zuckten leicht, weil sie mit den Gedanken spielte ihr Schwert vom Rücken zu holen und es gegen die Kehle des Fremden zu drücken. Doch... Sollte sie es wirklich tun...?

Zuerst einmal konnte sie sich nicht sicher sein, dass der Mann vor ihr etwas spezifisches über ihr Gesprochenes kennt. Dass Einzige, was er höchstens hätte herausfinden können, war, dass sie nach Informationen wegen den Tod Shion sucht, was nicht stimmte, den sie hatte schon genug Informationen. Sie braucht nur Daten von einer Frau, die hier in Kyoto Selbstmord begann und vorher ihre Kinder ertränkte.

Sollte sie einfach gehen? Ihn einfach ignorieren?

Muss sie auf ihn Gewalt einsetzen? Seit wie lange stand er dort? Wie viel hatte er zugehört?

Ein Windzug brach herein und der Himmel wirkte plötzlich nicht mehr so schön blau, wie sie es am Mittag bemerkte. Eine große Wolke zog sich über den Himmel und ein großer Schatten bildete sich über die beiden. Der Geruch von Blut von dutzenden Schlachten bildete sich in Fleurs Nase und mit bedrohlichem Blick sah sie schnurstracks geradeaus zu den Unbekannten. Sein selbstgefälliges Lächeln verließ nie sein Gesicht...

Wer war dieser Mann...?

Alles in Fleur war angespannt...

Mit schnellen, festen Schritten ging sie den Weg entlang, auf den Weg zurück nach Azuchi, um mehr in Erfahrung zu bringen.

Hinter ihr waren ebenfalls Schritte zu hören, die sich ihrem Tempo anpassten. Fleur verschnellerte ihre Schritte, aber die Schritte hinter ihr taten es ihr gleich. Dann blieb das junge Mädchen ruckartig stehen, aber die Person hinter ihr blieb nun auch stehen. Die Rot-haarige konnte spüren, wie sich eine Wutader bildete und drehte sich mit ausgestreckten Finger nach hinten zum Fremdem um „Warum folgst du mir?!"

Mit spöttischem Blick verschränkte der Mann vor ihr seine Arme vor der Brust und antwortete amüsiert „Hm! Ich kann doch über hingehen, wo ich will, schließlich bin ich ein freier Mann. Außerdem scheint mir deine Anwesenheit ziemlich amüsant zu sein, daher folge ich dir einfach mal."

Hatte Fleur es richtig verstanden? Nur weil der Kerl vor ihr meint, dass sie lustig sei, will er sie stalken. Sie vielleicht sogar bis zu ihrer Haustür verfolgen? So ganz bestimmt nicht! Mit rotem Gesicht schrie sie „Verschwinde! Ich will mit einem Stalker, wie dir, nichts am Hut haben! Du bist eine Pest! Ein Verrückter! Lass mich einfach allein!"

„Vergiss es... Du bist viel zu interessant, als dass ich dich jetzt einfach alleine lasse. Ich will wissen, wer du bist und was du vorhast, nachdem du mit diese Frau geredet hast..." ,meinte der Fremde.

Fleur fand ihn irritierend. Nach dieser angespannten Stille am Mordplatz hatte sich Fleur schnell auf den Weg im Wald begeben und versuchte so den fremdem Mann aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber dies stellte sich als Fehlschlag heraus, denn er ließ sie nicht aus den Augen. Er durfte ihr aber nicht weiter folgen, da er nichts über die Surnatural herausfinden durfte. Plötzlich kam Fleur ein Geistesblitz. Mit einem Lächeln schloss die Rot-haarige ihre Augen und stellte sich in eine lockere Pose gerade hin „Nun gut... Wenn du mich wirklich nicht alleine lassen willst, werde ich dir alles verraten..." Sie verschränkte ihre Arme hinter den Kopf und erklärte mit einem Grinsen „Mein Name ist Sakura Hana und ich bin Jägerin. Das Wesen, das Shion auf den Gewissen hat, ist ein Monster, das wir einen Surnatural nennen. Es ist eine Frau in Weiß und ich mache mich jetzt auf den Weg in die Stadt, um Informationen über verstorbene Frauen zu sammeln. War dies Erklärung genug?" Mit gelangweilten Blick sah sie zu ihren Verfolger, auf dessen Gesicht plötzlich keine Emotionen zu sehen waren.

Innerlich grinste Fleur siegessicher. Keine normale Person würde nach so einer Geschichte einem noch verfolgen wollen. Sie hatte ihn zwar jetzt ihr Geheimnis anvertraut, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit, das er es ihr abkaufte, war so klein, er musste jetzt einfach nur das Interesse an ihr verloren haben.

Stadt Azuchi

Die Nachmittagssonne brannte am Himmel und die Straßen waren belebter als zuvor. Den Hauptweg folgend ging Fleur an den vielen Ständen vorbei. Sie war innerlich am ausrasten.

Warum verfolgte der Typ sie noch immer?!

Mit entspannten Gesichtszügen folgte der Unbekannte mit den roten Augen und den violetten Haaren ihr und ließ seinen Blick auf ihren Rücken schweifen, wo sich ihr Schwert befand. Genervt sah sie in seine Richtung und fragte mit ärgerliche Stimme „Hast du noch nie ein Schwert gesehen oder warum guckst du so?"

„Was hast du den?" Fragte er mit einem spöttischen Grinsen „Ich bin doch nur neugierig drauf zu wissen, warum dein Schwert versiegelt ist..."

„Neugier ist der Katze Tod. Jemals von diesem Sprichwort gehört?" ,fragte die Rot-haarige genervt und packte an ihre Seite.

Der Fremde ließ sich nicht beirren und meinte, dass er schon immer das Glück an seiner Seite hatte, weshalb ihm nichts passieren konnte. Dann sah er, wie Hana, alias Fleur, etwas Schwarzes von ihrer violetten Kordel, die um ihren Obi befestigt war, abband und in die Hand nahm. Sie blieb stehen und wand ihm den Rücken zu. Mit neugierigen Blick kam er von hinten auf sie zu und sah über ihre Schulter zu ihrer Hand, wo sie den Gegenstand in der Hand hielt. Sie schien den oberen Teil hochgeschoben zu haben, weshalb nun ein rundes, weißes Feld mit einer drehenden Spitze zu sehen war. Die Spitze stoppte plötzlich in seiner Bewegung und zeigte nach rechts. Hana hielt die Hand in diese Richtung und man konnte sehen, wie es auf einen älteren Herrn zeigte, der gerade vor einem Geschäft den Boden mit einen Besen fegte.

Fleur wollte gerade zu ihm gehen, aber der Fremde nahm ihr den Gegenstand von der Hand, weshalb sie ihn wütend ansah „Hey!"

Er schenkte ihr keine Beachtung. Viel eher war er damit beschäftigt sich den schwarzen Gegenstand in seiner Hand genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Fleur wollte dies nicht und nahm es ihm schnell weg.

Mit neugierigem Blick fragte er „Was ist das für ein Ding?"

„Dies, Mister Nervensäge, ist ein sehr spezieller Kompass, den man nirgendwo anders finden kann..." ,erklärte sie mit mürrischer Stimme, während sie den Deckel wieder runter klappte und ihn wieder an ihrer Seite befestigte.

„Mein Name ist nicht Nervensäge..." Meinte der Fremde in einen neutralen Ton.

Fleur schnaubte nur und sagte, dass sie sonst noch die Spitznamen 'Ahou' und 'Baka' zur Auswahl hatte.

 **(Info: Im Japanischen haben die Wörter „Ahou" und „Baka" die selbe Bedeutung für „Idiot".)**

Mit einem amüsiertes Lächeln sprach er „Nenn mich Kippoushi."

„Na schön, Ahou..." ,meinte Fleur nur und fing dann an mit den alten Mann zu reden, während Kippoushi ihr nur zuhörte, weshalb sie ihn hin und wieder mürrisch weg scheuchte, aber er kam ständig zurück. Zuerst sprach Fleur mit ihm über unterschiedliche Sachen, die den alten Mann anscheinend interessierten. Plötzlich kam der Kopf und der Schwanz von Ai hervor. Er schnupperte interessiert in der Luft herum, bis seine schwarzen Kulleraugen auf eine Brosche im Laden stehen blieb. Es war ein wirklich schönes Schmuckstück, dachte sich Fleur, die mit ihre Hand Ais Kopf sachte wieder in ihren Kragen drückte, um ihn zu verdeutlichen, dass er darin bleiben soll. Nun hingen die Schwänze von Ai und Aoi aus ihrem Kragen am Nacken, aber dies machte ihr wenig aus, da viele Leute sie für Schmuck sahen. Mit ihren Finger zeigte Fleur auf die Brosche und fragte, wem sie gehörte.

Der alte Mann antwortete „Ach diese... ja, sie gehörte meiner Frau... Sie ist aber schon lange tot..."

„Bitte, erzählen sie mir mehr von ihr..." ,forderte Fleur ihn in einen sachten Ton auf und der alte Mann fing an zu erzählen.

Vor mehreren Jahren lebten er und seine Ehefrau, Rui, in der Hütte bei den Feldern am Rande der Stadt. Sie lebten glücklich, bis plötzlich ihre beiden Kinder ertranken. Seine Frau war mit ihnen am baden und gerade als sie kurz weg war, waren ihre beiden Söhne schon ertrunken. So hatte es ihm seine Frau erzählt erzählt. Irgendwann sprang Rui in den Fluss und ertrank selbst. Ihre Leiche konnte nie mehr gefunden werden. Der arme Mann konnte es nicht ertragen in dem Haus zu bleiben, wo noch so viele Erinnerungen von seiner Frau und Kindern waren, dass er umzog und versuchte ein neues Leben anzufangen.

Fleur fragte ihn, ob sie eine glückliche Beziehung hatten, worauf der alte Mann erst mal schwieg. Seine Falten wurden leicht tiefer, aber er antwortete mit heitere Stimme, dass sie wirklich sehr glücklich waren „Aber Ihr müsst euch keine Sorgen machen. Ihr Tod ist schon lange her. Ich habe gelernt mit den Schmerz zu leben und habe seither nichts mit einer anderen Frau gemacht. Ich bleibe Rui für immer treu, so wie sie es mir immer war."

„Das ist schön zu hören!" ,sprach Fleur mit erfreuter Stimme und verabschiedete sich schließlich von dem Mann.

Rui...

Diese Frau war eindeutig eine Frau in Weiß...

Der alte Mann war ihr untreu. Schon seit Jahren machte Fleur diesen Job und sie konnte schon beim bloßen Anblick seiner Augen erkennen, dass er log und Rui zu ihrer Lebzeiten untreu war. Noch dazu schickte die Frau in Weiß die jungen Männer immer zu der Hütte bei den Feldern, den Ort, wo sie vorher lebte. Dann hatte Rui bestimmt auch ihren Mann angelogen, als sie diesem erzählte, dass der Tod ihrer Söhne ein Unfall war. Bestimmt war es in Wirklichkeit Rui, die sie ertränkte, sonst wäre sie keine Frau in Weiß.

Es passte perfekt. Rui musste die Frau in Weiß sein, die in Kyoto umherirrt.

Fleur spielte mit den Gedanken vielleicht mal nach der Frau in Weiß selbst zu suchen.

Während die Rot-haarige in tiefen Gedanken der Straße durch die Menschenmenge ging, beobachtete Kippoushi sie genau. Sein Gesicht zeigte keine Emotionen, aber seine roten Augen leuchteten gerade zu mit Neugier. Ohne dass es Fleur bemerkte, stahl sich ein schelmisches Grinsen auf den Lippen des jungen Mannes und er folgte ihr schweigend.

…

Die Zeit verging und es war mittlerweile Nacht. In der Nähe von Kyoto im Wald ritt ein junger Mann auf seiner Kutsche auf den Weg zur Burg Azuchi, wo der große Oda Nobunaga selbst lebte und auf den jungen Mann warten würde.

Plötzlich erkannte der junge Mann eine schöne Frau in weißen Kimono und blieb kam neben ihr zum Stehen. So wie beim Mann vorher war er von ihr verzaubert und ließ sich von ihr zu der kaputten Hütte bei den Feldern führen, wo die Kutsche davor schon lange entsorgt wurde. Der ahnungslose Mann erkannte nicht, dass er in Lebensgefahr schwebte und sah zur Seite, wo die schöne Frau saß und mit traurigen Blick zur Hütte sah „Ich kann nie wieder nach Hause..." ,murmelte sie und sah dann plötzlich mit ernstem Gesicht zu ihn rüber. Blitzschnell stoß sie den jungen Mann auf den Sitz der Kutsche und saß sich auf ihn. Mit ihren Fingern bohrte sie langsam und schmerzhaft in die Brust des Mannes, wo sich sein Herz befand. Der arme Mann schrie vor Schmerz und Panik auf und schrie um Hilfe, aber er wusste selbst, dass niemand ihm zur Hilfe kommen würde.

Oder, vielleicht doch...

Plötzlich sauste ein Schwert durch den Kopf der Frau und sie verschwand. Der junge Mann sah geschockt zum Besitzer des Schwertes, die sich als Fleur herausstellte.

Mit laute Stimme sagte sie „Verschwinde! Sie wird wiederkommen!"

Dies ließ er sich nicht zwei Mal sagen und er rannte um sein Leben. Die Kutsche ließ er zurück. Kippoushi sah nur zu, wie der junge Mann panisch wegrannte und sah dann mit ernsten Blick zu Hana, alias Fleur, die in Kampfhaltung genau ihre Umgebung musterte.

Sie und Kippoushi saßen für lange Zeit im Gebüsch in der Nähe der Hütte, um auf ein Opfer von Rui zu warten. Da sie ihre Opfer ja immer zu der Hütte brachte, kam Fleur auf den einfachen Plan einfach dort auf sie zu warten. Zuerst wollte sie Kippoushi verscheuchen, aber als es immer dunkler wurde, konnte sie es nicht riskieren, dass Rui Kippoushi sah und somit nicht mehr zum Angriff kommt. Innerlich regte sich Fleur über ihr zu gütiges Gemüt auf, aber sie kam zu den Entschluss einfach die Erinnerungen des Mannes zu löschen, wenn alles vorbei war.

Der Atmosphäre angepasst zog Kippoushi sein Schwert und hielt sich auch in Kampfstellung.

Es war still.

Nichts wahr zu hören nur das Atmen der beiden Personen, die angespannt auf dem offenen Platz standen. Plötzlich tauchte Rui auf und Fleur durchfuhr eine Stoßwelle, wodurch sie gegen die Kutsche knallte. Ehe sie hätte noch reagieren können, saß Rui nun auf ihre Hüfte und drückt ihre Finger in Fleurs Brust, weshalb sie schmerzhaft aufschrie „Hör a~uf! Du darfst mich nicht töten!"

Rui hörte auf tiefer mit ihren Fingern zu bohren und sah Fleur höhnisch an „Und warum sollte ich das nicht tun...?"

„Weil ich nicht untreu bin!" ,antwortete Fleur mit schreiende Stimme.

Rui war kurz geschockt, aber schon packte Fleur den Geist an den Schultern „Du willst nach Hause? Ich bringe dich nach Hause!" Mit diesen Worten rannte Fleur mit Kampfgebrüll auf die Hütte zu und schubste Rui vor sich mit hinein. Mit einem lauten Rumps krachten beide in die Hütte, da das Holz der Wände schon sehr alt und morsch war. Stöhnend stellte sich Fleur langsam auf und hörte im Hintergrund, wie Kippoushi zu ihr rannte. Rui, war aber nirgends zu sehen. Langsam erhob Fleur ihren Oberkörper und sah sich benommen in der Hütte um.

Alles war alt, verstaubt und kaputt. Wegen ihren Aufprall flog Staub in der Luft, weshalb Fleur kurz husten musste, aber es hätte auch daran legen können, dass sie mit ihren ganzen vorderen Teil des Körpers gegen die Wand und dann auf den Boden krachte, wodurch erst mal Luft aus ihre Luge schmerzhaft gepresst wurde.

Bei Fleur angekommen sah Kippoushi sich ebenfalls in der Hütte um, als er plötzlich den Geist in der Ecke des Raumes fand, wie sie einen zerbrochenen Bilderrahmen aufhob und ihn sich traurig ansah. Eine einzelne Träne ran ihre blasse Wange herunter. Mit einem Mal sah sie wütend zu den beiden. Während ihr Blick Kippoushi innerlich durchbohrte, schaffte Fleur es sich aufzurichten und sah schmerzerfüllt zu der Frau in Weiß, als sie und ihre Begleitung plötzlich mit einer unsichtbaren Kraft gegen die Wand geschleudert wurden und dort schwebend dran klebten. Kurz verzerrte das Bild von Rui, aber im nächsten Moment stand sie plötzlich vor den beiden und stellte sich in Position, um ihre Hand in Kippoushis Brust zu rammen, als sie plötzlich inne hielt. Das Knarren einer sich öffnenden Tür war zu hören und plötzlich standen zwei Gestalten im Raum.

Bei genauerem hinsehen erkannte Fleur, dass es sich um kleine Kinder waren.

Sie waren Geister.

Dies erkannte man sofort an ihre viel zu blasse Haut und ihren kurzen verzerrten Bildern.

Ruis Blick wurde weich und sie ging zwei Schritte näher an die Kinder, die am anderen Ende des Raumes standen. Ihre Bilder verzerrten sich wieder und mit einem Mal standen sie vor der Frau in Weiß und umarmten sie ganz kräftig. Rui schrie vor Schmerz auf und auf ihrem wunderschönen Gesicht war das Gesicht eines abscheulichen Geistes zu sehen. Unnatürlich schnell bewegte sich ihre Kopf in alle Richtungen als sie plötzlich zusammen mit den beiden Kindern wortwörtlich in den Boden abtauchten. Übrig blieb nur eine kleine Pfütze aus Wasser...

Mit Ruis Verschwinden verschwand plötzlich die unsichtbare Kraft, die Fleur und Kippoushi an der Wand kleben lassen ließ, und beide fielen zu Boden, wo sie sich langsam erhoben. Sich die Seite reibend, worauf sie gelandet war, ging Fleur langsam zu der Pfütze und versuchte sich im Gedanken zusammen zu reimen, was passiert war. Dann kam ihr ein Geistesblitz „Dies muss die Stelle sein, wo Rui ihre beide Kinder ertränkt hat. Deswegen hat sie sich also nicht getraut, hier hin zu kommen... Sie hatte sich zu sehr gefürchtet die Geister ihrer beiden Kindern unter die Augen zu treten... da sie es war... die sie ermordet hat..." ,murmelte sie und sah sich dann gedankenverloren in der Gegend um. Kippoushi stellte sich neben sie und sah mit seinen roten Augen zuerst emotionslos runter zu der Pfütze.

Plötzlich schlich sich ein Grinsen auf seine Lippen und in seinen Augen funkelte ein unheimliches Feuer. Mit einem Seitenblick sah er zu Hana, die langsam durch das Loch in der Wand, das durch den Zusammenstoß von ihr und der Frau in Weiß zu Stande kam, aus der Hütte ging. Er hatte sich also tatsächlich nicht geirrt. Das Mädchen war tatsächlich interessant und nun war er neugierig auf mehr. Er wollte mehr über dieses Monster erfahren.

Gab es noch mehr von diesen sogenannten Surnaturals?

Wie konnte man sie bekämpfen?

Woher kamen sie?

Dies und noch mehr fragte sich der junge Mann in diesem Moment.

Fleur ging langsam zurück zu der Kutsche und hob dort ihr Schwert auf, welches auf den Boden lag, und steckte ihn zurück auf ihren Rü war wirklich ein heikler Tag für sie. Zuerst hatte sie einen Formwandler umgebracht, dann traf sie auf einen unheimlichen Mann, der sie wie ein Stalker verfolgte, und vertrieb am Ende eine Frau in Weiß, auch wenn sie dabei eigentlich nur vermöbelt und gegen alles mögliche geschleudert wurde. Jetzt konnte sie noch immer spüren, wie ihr Körper sich wegen diesem Ereignis beschwerte. Ein müdes Seufzen entwich ihren vollen Lippen und ihre hellblauen Augen sahen hoch zum Nachthimmel. Eigentlich war für heute alles erledigt, nur eine Sache musste sie noch erledigen...

In diesen Moment hörte sie, wie Kippoushi langsam aus der Hütte stieg. Mit einem Grinsen ging er auf sie zu und sprach mit amüsierter Stimme „Jetzt bin ich baff. Ich wusste, du bist ein interessantes Mädchen! Nun sag schon! Erzähl mir mehr von diesen 'Surnaturals'." Er stand nun direkt neben der Rot-haarigen und sie sah nur in den Wald. Ein leises Rascheln war zu hören und schon traten die kleinen Köpfe von Ai und Aoi aus den Blättern der Bäumen hervor. Nie und nimmer hätte Fleur zugelassen, dass die Zwei im Kampf verletzt gewesen worden wären, weshalb sie ihnen vorher den Befehl gab, sich im Wald zu tarnen und auf den Ende des Kampfes zu warten. Wie immer hatte Ai eine schöne Nuss bei sich, an der er zu nagen begann, während Aoi nur langsam den Kopf schüttelte und zu der 16-jährigen zu rannte. Ai folgte seinem Bruder auf der Stelle und schon saßen beide auf den Schultern von Fleur, die die beiden unter den Kinn kraulte. So drehte sie sich langsam zu Kippoushi um, der alles schweigend mit angesehen hatte und sie nun ernst ansah.

Fleur lächelte ihn nett an und sprach „Ich bin die keine Erklärung schuldig, aber die wirst du später eh nicht brauchen, da du dich an das alles eh nicht mehr erinnern wirst. Sei mir also dankbar!"

Nachdem der Mann mit dem violettem Haar sie irritiert angesehen hatte, vernahmen die beiden Streifenhörnchen den stummen Befehl von der Teenagerin und verkrochen sich zurück in ihren Kragen am Nacken, wo wieder nur ihre flauschigen Schwänze raus guckten. Mit großen Schritten ging sie zu den jungen Mann und lag ihre flache Hand auf seine Stirn, weshalb er sie neugierig ansah. Er fragte sich, was sie nun vor hatte.

Fleur schloss kurz ihre Augen und als sie sie wieder öffnete, waren sie rot und ein violettes Muster war in ihnen zu erkennen. Kippoushi war zu gebannt in die Augen zu sehen, dass er erst spät erkannte, dass auf ihre Stirn ein rotes Tattoo erschien. Von der Form her, erinnerte es ihn an eine Blume, aber dies interessierte ihm wenig. Viel eher fragte er sich, was plötzlich geschah. Seine roten Augen weiteten sich merklich und er fragte mit leiser Stimme „Wer... bist du? Bist du überhaupt noch... ein Mensch?"

Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen und sie sah runter zu Boden, weshalb ihr Pony ihr Augen verdeckte und somit auch ihr Tattoo auf der Stirn. Mit leiser Stimme antwortete sie „Wer weiß... Vielleicht bin ich auch ein Monster... Aber... Ich bin nicht dein Feind. Nein... Dies sind..." Ihr Blick erhob sich und in ihren roten Augen spiegelte sich Mordlust und Wut „Dies sind die Surnatural." Plötzlich fing ihr Griff auf den Kopf von Kippoushi an sich zu verstärken und sie sagte mit ernsten Blick und lauter, klarer Stimme „Kippoushi, du wirst all das hier vergessen. Du wirst vergessen, was du hier gesehen, dass du mir jemals begegnet bist... Du wirst nicht mal wissen, was du heute alles getan hast. Diese Erinnerungen wirst du erst beim Tag meines Todes wiederhaben. Bis dahin vergiss mich und alles, was du jemals über mich erfahren hast!" Mit einem Mal fing eine rote Aura an Kippoushi zu umschlingen, weshalb er panisch zu ihr guckte.

„ _Souvenirs différés:_ _Zurückgestellte Erinnerungen!_ " ,sagte die Rot-haarige die magischen Worte und ein grelles Licht umhüllte beide...

Als das Licht verschwand nahm Fleur ihr Hand zurück. Ihre Augen waren wieder hellblau und das violette Muster darin war verschwunden, so auch das Tattoo auf ihrer Stirn. Kippoushi hingegen stand nun auf seine Knie und sah geistesabwesend zu Boden.

Mit einem stolzen Lächeln sah sie auf ihn hinab und wartete darauf, dass er gleich bewusstlos zu Boden kippen würde. Schwach hob der junge Mann langsam seine Kopf und die Teenagerin erwartete schon in leeren Augen zu sehen. Doch sein Blick war alles andere als leer.

„Häh?" ,fragend sah er geradeaus und guckte sich dann in der Gegend um. Sein Blick fiel dann zu Fleur, die ihn ebenfalls perplex ansah „Häh?! W-wieso... bist du bei Bewusstsein?"

Er blinzelte nur ein paar Mal und antwortete dann mit perplexer Stimme „Ich weiß zwar nicht, was genau jetzt passiert ist, aber vergessen hab ich nichts..."

„Häh?" Machte Fleur nur und sah ihn geschockt an „WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS?!"


End file.
